Psycho Teddy Chapter 1
by S. Giovanni
Summary: A psychopathic teddy bear is on the loose! He has killed Mr. Game and Watch and seems to be after everyone else! Not for flufflovers. Next chapter: Pokemon.


**Psycho Teddy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers. If I did, you wouldn't see this psycho story, it'd be on the silver screen and on all systems from the Super Nintendo up. No, I can't get a Gamecube. :'(

Luigi, Samus, Link, and Zelda walked by Ness's room to hear Ness speaking. Link and Samus put their ears to the door to hear Ness.  
"I love you, Teddy, yes I do, yes I do! If I didn't love you, I wouldn't know what to do! You're so cute!!!"  
Mr. Game and Watch walked by. Samus looked at him.  
"Game," she whispered to him, "Go in there and listen to what Ness is talking about."  
"Right," was his quiet response. He turned into a fly and flew in.

Shortly afterwards, he returned. His face had turned red. He beckoned for the 4 to follow him into the living room, where Donkey Kong and Mario were sparring.  
"Oh, God, that was hilarious!!!" he chortled, "Ness was talking to a teddy bear!!!"  
Mario and Donkey Kong looked up.  
"What!? That's the stupidest thing ever! Who talks to a teddy bear?" laughed Donkey Kong.  
"Obviously Ness!" giggled Samus.  
Even the normally collected Link busted out laughing. He laughed so hard he ran to the bathroom. Upon his return, a smell of urine seeped out from the bathroom.  
"You took a leak?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."  
Ness walked out of his room and up to the living room with a GBA. He noticed that everyone was staring at him.  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing," said Samus, trying to retain a laugh, "Mario just told another one of his jokes and we were wondering if you were the Hand."  
"Was it the one about the blond and the shotgun?"  
Samus glared at Mario. Mario continued to look at Ness.  
"Blond and the what? I never heard that joke!"  
"Hm, must have been Dr. Mario. Oh well. Tell me the joke!"  
Mario winced and tried to think of a joke that would be funny but not ripping on Ness. He came up with the following.  
"Okay, a three-legged frog hopped into a French restaurant with a pistol. The frog hopped up to a waiter and said, 'I'm looking for the cook who took my other leg.'"  
Ness cocked an eyebrow as the other Smashers pretended to laugh entusiastically.  
"That's the stupidest joke I've ever heard."  
He turned around and walked out, closing the door behind him. The other Smashers cracked up.  
"Oh, God, he spent that long without realizing that we were laughing at him? That's hilarious!"  
Ness lifted his ear from the door and ran to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He cried, holding the teddy bear.  
"Oh, Teddy, they are so cruel. Why must they be this way? Who does that Game think he is?"  
With that he fell asleep.

It was around midnight when something stirred. Mr. Game and Watch rolled over in his bed. He woke up and left his room. He walked into the bathroom and took a leak. When he re-entered his room a shadow had fallen, but he remembered keeping the lights on. Then, he realized that the shadow was coming from something gooing up the light. He looked around but found nothing but Ness' teddy bear. With a butcher's knife. The bear turned it's head 360 degrees.  
"You have been foolish, Game. It is time for this to end."  
With that, the teddy bear launched itself on Game. Game attempted to throw the bear off, but the bear clung tight. He bit into the electric flesh around Game's right arm. He ripped his right arm off and jammed the knife into Game's heart. He pulled the knife out and flipped off of him. He then lunged at Game, who was still alive, and sawed off his head. He then left the now greenish blue room with the knife in hand.  
Yoshi, too, had to use the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom to see a teddy bear walking away from him with a butcher's knife that had a greenish blue goo on it. He used the bathroom quickly and ran by Mr. Game and Watch's room. Yoshi was glad that he recognized Game's blood from their last battle. He discovered a beheaded lefty with a hole in the chest. He ran out to arouse Samus, Link, Zelda, the Mario Bros., Dr. Mario, Fox McCloud, Falco Limbardi, and Peach.  
"Guys, guys! There's a psycho teddy bear on the loose!"  
"Uh, go back to bed, Yoshi, teddy bears don't go psycho," Samus and Link groaned.  
"No, really! He killed Mr. Game and Watch! I saw him with a butcher knife tinted a greenish blue on the blade!"  
"So. He could have been making cookies and used the knife as a mixer," sighed Fox.  
"I checked out Game's room, though! He lost his right arm, his head, and has been stabbed in the chest!"  
"Let's check Game's room out, guys. We've worked with Yoshi before, we can trust him," said the Mario Bros.  
"Right. Let's go see what 'Psycho Teddy' did to Game."  
Yoshi sprinted down the hall, Luigi on his back. They reached Game's room.  
"You guys look, it's too gross for me!"  
The Smashers looked inside to see Yoshi had been telling the truth. There lay game, but his head had rolled between the bed and his nightstand, his right arm on the bed, and blood gushing from his chest.  
"Ew, you were right."  
Dr. Mario walked in. He examined the area around Game.  
"Little brown hairs, bite marks around the arm, Samus, get a picture of the shoulder."  
"Right."  
She took the picture and gave the camera to Dr. Mario. He went to his office and examined.  
"Polyester hair, bite marks clean and shredded, not chewed, this was a teddy bear all right."  
"I'll go get the others and warn them of Psycho Teddy."  
By the time Yoshi had scouted, he was left alone. There was no one but him. He returned to find Psycho Teddy. Psycho Teddy launced himself at Yoshi, defeating Super Smash Bros. once and for all. But one must ask themselves, is his rampage over?

Vote, what show/game should Psycho Teddy infiltrate next?

Pokemon  
Transformers Armada  
Dragon Ball Z  
Dora the Explorer  
Static Shock  
The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

Take your pick and choose wisely. Check reviews to see where he will strike next. Best out of 21.


End file.
